


Mortem Deorum (Ascanium Meus Rex)

by SophiaAlexisRin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Astral Prompto, Character Death, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, God Prompto, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I fucjing hate the astrals for some reason, Its not a hard read I don't think but like idk if u like the gods ???, Non-Graphic Violence, Sorry Iggy and Gladio are only in it for like two seconds, Techincally Prom is married but its not really said, Yeah the Astrals are getting a beat down in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: No longer, is the spark that he requires, he watched friends fall and no longer can he stand it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mortem Deorum (Ascanium Meus Rex)

Prompto felt the weight of his grace crushing down onto his shoulders. It was heavy as stone but so hidden from his travelling companions that sometimes he feared he was too human. That one day he would lose his grace entirely. He watched these small creatures with the same form as he walked and stumbled through lives of incredible joy and sorrow. 

He knew this vessel was empty, the soul had died in Gralea a very short time ago and he had taken its space, filled every inch with humanity and life. The body grew and became his vessel on earth. So this boy called Prompto was as much a god as any of the Astrals. This made him laugh. His children's unwinnable wars and deadly prophecies had been a source of humour for many years. They enjoyed tormenting those with no power. 

But this was too far, they had done something so cruel to these poor beings, cursing them in ways that would hurt the mother of life and stars as much as the people. So he had stepped in. He had become a player on the field. But he was finished now, finished with this skin of man and boy. 

Leviathans fury was driving him from this stance of man, Leviathan had always been the angriest of his children, but he was finished with peace as the King of Light was battered by her torrent and fury. So he changed, shed his earthly raiment and became what he needed to be.

He became the Star.

Leviathan stopped around him, he could feel the fear around him as the creature, his daughter birthed from his blood on hitting the earth, turned, his power screeched to flee from this new player on the board of his war against the Astrals. There was a figure approaching, had wings of silver from there shoulders and eyes of a twisting purple, but the shock was the face was that of his friend. His voice was louder and more primal and commanded the leviathan to bow.

"My child," he called his voice softer now the Astral had bowed before the king. "You are older now. An adult throwing a tantrum like a child. You should bow before this King. I have sat by the side of your petty squabbles for too long. This prophecy you have created and orchestrated is over my child. The Accursed does not need a blood sacrifice to be killed. This punishment of the people is over."

Noctis could only stare, this wasn't his closest friend, this was a God. A creature older than the Astrals, wiser than them. He had set him free from his responsibility as the King of Kings. But Leviathan was not in agreement.

"My Parent," the broken twisted noises that were words the Astral spoke were easier to understand now but still it required his full concentration. "You have grown weaker in your time away. This tiny planet is worth nothing but a place for us to play and control. You hold to much care for these creatures of no consequence!" The astral raged and screeched at the winged god before him. 

The God did not move towards or away from the Astral. He smiled and turned away. "Bow before your king daughter, or you will never see your oceans again." The king who had once been Prompto flew to the Oracle. He appeared before her. His body shifting and changing into his true form.

She gasped and reached out touching the nothing and everything he was made out of. "O, Oracle of Tenenbre." He drawled, there was no gender in their blood. No thoughts but every single dream and wish. Every possibility this could take flew through them. He touched her hand and encompassed it in his grace. "You are released from your pain as the oracle. Your duty is released from you, your life is now your own to lead. Let no man or creature tell you otherwise." She began to tear up, eyes welling with the weight of there words, the freedom granted to her. Gentiana in her manor in Tenebrae smiled.

The accursed approached the platform, with, reverence he had seen him before when he was just a child laughing in of flowers and enjoying the world around him. So Prompto reached out, hands clasping the scourge and pulling separating the disease and the prince. Ardyn was sobbing in relief. Body growing old and being reborn a thousand times in a second, Leviathan howled as The Six's prophecy broke and was reformed. 

Prompto approached the chosen king, wings high upon there back and hair floating in the grace. He touched the poor king and granted him the knowledge of the truth, of his ancestors betrayal and the destruction of Solehiem. Noctis cried, the lie he had been brought up with shattering, Gladio approached with Ignis, blood pouring from wounds they didn't deserve, so Prompto healed them, granted sight to Ignis. 

"We part now, chosen king. I have changed your fate, rebuild your lands, restore your temples and hope..." He laughed as his children screamed at there broken prophecy. "I will see you again when your string is cut, you shall join me as the prince of the Star. The astral knowledge is weak and unjust, you need no longer worship false idols, for the true gods shall return."

And with his message given they flew, grabbed Leviathan and kissed her head, burning through the casing and burning hotter until she was no more, gone from this place, the seas subsided returning to calmness without the god to whip them into a frenzy. 

Prompto cast Rahum out and onto the earth, no longer high and mighty not giving the humans they needed for his own experiments. Titan was crushed under the boulder, that had once been a warning, the weight increasing as Prompto sat atop it. Baphomet had hidden in his crystal no longer the terrifying god of war and there was no need to set him free, stopping the fake king from ever leaving his own cage. 

Ifrit and Shiva, he granted the thing they had always craved, a life spent together on earth. The lived and died as Gentiana and Ardyn, creatures of the Astrals but happy together. The died together as they had always been meant to. 

Slowly, slowly beneath the work of the Star, the Mother began to wake. Star had waited for a long time for his love to return and for new life to spring up against the harsh terror of Eos. So Eos returned from her slumber much like him, and they rejoiced as the Empires were rebuilt and they were worshipped once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished in my drafts for about 6 months, but it's not that good so hmm I was unsure. Constructive Crit is welcome as is Kudos, please I just want validation... I also love the idea of someone telling the Astrals where to fucking stuff it but I guess this is a bit more violent than that so again I am unsure... Also, tell me if I messed up Prom's pronouns cause I'm pretty sure I missed some of them...
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
